So We Meet
by Raycheld22
Summary: Buffy/Supernatural CROSSOVER! Buffy sends Dawn,Faith, and Talia to meet up with The Wichester brothers. Dawn has watcher duties, but trains with Faith to defend herself. Lame summary, PLZ READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prologue

So We Meet

Pairings: Dawn/Sam; Dean/Faith; 

Rating: Pg-13 maybe R later

Summary: Buffy sends Dawn, Faith, and Talia to help the Winchester boys when the covenant that helped with the potentials lets her know of what they are doing. Dawn has watcher duties, but also trains with Faith so she can take care of herself.

Disclaimer: I do own anything except the character Talia

Author's Note: Buffy will be in this story, but very minimal. This story is more about Dawn and Faith. For those who've read my other stories, you'll recognize Talia. She's the one in "Hart of L.A." Comments and Reviews are always appreciated! Angel's group and Spike will also make an appearance, probably be a fixture after some point.

Warning: Timeline's may not be right. No one died from the Angel Gang...Fred is still Fred and no one died but Cordelia. Season 5 sort of happened, but he left before it got too bad.

* * *

Prologue

Dawn was more than a little upset with her sister. She was tired of being summoned and treated like a newbie when she'd been there longer then all of the girls. Sure, she wasn't alive for most of the "scoobie deal" but she still knew more about what was going on then the recruits as she called them. She was walking up to her sister's corridor of the mansion they were at. They were living in Rome and they hardly ever got to go sightseeing. They were stuck in this mansion training and teaching the potentials. She herself had been training with Giles to become a watcher, and Faith had taken it upon herself to train her in combat. Buffy trained her some, but she was more worried with the other girls. She hated that she was unappreciated. She knew that her sister loved her, but she never talked to her like an adult. She was twenty years old now, and everyone still treated her like she was fifteen. She saw Xander wave at her as she passed and she smiled politely at him. She'd always have a special place for Xander because he'd always been there for her, and he sort of knew what she was going through. She didn't have time to have social life like normal girls her age; no she was learning how to defeat monsters and how to defend for her life. When she got to the door, she was tempted not to go. She shook her head and knocked on the door. She heard an immediate commotion and Buffy swung open the door. Dawn was taken aback because her sister looked to be very upset and then she noticed Talia and Faith. Faith had the same face of disdain. Her sister and Faith would never get along. She walked in the room and took the seat next to Talia who looked extremely uncomfortable. When Buffy came back in the room she motioned for Faith to take a seat and she began one of her famous speeches...or so Dawn thought.

"Dawn, Faith told me that she's been training you daily in 

hand to hand. Is that true?" Dawn quickly looked over at Faith and she winked at her. Dawn turned her attention back to her sister.

"It just sort of happened, but yeah." Buffy nodded.

"Giles will be here in a minute so we can officially begin our meeting. Faith says that you have a natural ability and that you've become very good." She looked over at Faith with a big smile.

"Really, I kind of felt like I sucked." Faith chuckled.

"We'll keep training, but you've improved so much. You're better than most of the girls who've been here for six months or less, and they've got the slayer mojo working for them and you don't." Dawn continued to smile as Giles entered the room looking grave as usual. He stood next to Buffy instead of taking a seat and addressed everyone.

"The coven of witches that was helping Willow and myself told us about the potentials, have just called us today. They have news about two brothers who are traveling from city to city fighting different kinds of evil. We're not sure why they're doing this, but they are human and they've been doing it for a long time. One of the elder seers of the coven told us that they are going to be very important in the future. One of them is getting psychic images and abilities, and they need help. They may not like the intrusion, but the three of you are going to help them. Faith is an elder Slayer, and we cannot afford to send Buffy. Talia, you've surpassed so many of the other girls, your abilities rival that of Faith's. Dawn, I spoke with Faith about you going and she agreed with me. You've been very good in your watcher training and I believe you're ready. Faith and Talia will report to you and you will report to me remotely. You're to keep training with Faith, so you can keep 

up your strength and abilities. Buffy doesn't agree with this decision, but you're a very capable young woman." Everyone was looking at Dawn and she didn't know what to do. She looked over at her sister who was smiling wryly at her.

"You don't think I can do it?" Buffy sighed.

"Dawn, I have no doubt that you can handle this, but I'm your sister first. So, naturally I'm worried." Dawn smiled.

"You're really worried about me?" Buffy gave her a funny look.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm worried about you, Dawn, you are my sister." Dawn smiled and then realized what this meant.

"What do you mean they will report to me, Giles? I haven't even finished all of the books; I mean...what if do a horrible job?" Giles smiled.

"You'll do just fine, Dawn. Faith will help you and I'm only a phone call away." Dawn took a deep breath.

"So where are we going?" Giles cleared his throat. 

"Right now the two of them are in Hartford, CT. They're hunting a werewolf, and you have to get there before they kill it. This isn't a demon, it is a person. They may not realize that." Faith and Talia nodded, but Dawn just sat there. Buffy cocked her head to examine her sister.

"You okay, Dawn?" She whipped her head around to look at her.

"Oh yea, I'm fine. I'm just...we're going to Connecticut? I mean...its Connecticut." This got a chuckle from everyone, and Giles rolled his eyes as he looked at Buffy.

"She is truly your sister." Buffy smirked at him as she stood up. 

"Okay guys, you're leaving first thing in the morning, so you need to get packed and get some sleep. There will be a car waiting for you at the airport; you guys can fight over who gets to drive." 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sam was beyond tired and yet they were still hunting. They'd been hunting this werewolf now for three days. If they didn't catch it tonight, then they wouldn't because the cycle would be over. He looked over his shoulder and saw that his brother was lagging just as bad as he was, if not worse. He sighed and stopped walking. What was the point of this? They weren't going to find it, they'd been looking for a long time and the trail had gone cold. His brother gave him a weird look as he passed him, but kept on moving. Dean suddenly stopped in his tracks and glanced to his side, he saw a movement. He motioned for him to come up to him, which he did, but he wasn't happy about it.

"What is it, Dean?" His brother gave him sharp look and motioned for him to follow him. They moved off of the trail they were on and stepped into the woods. They saw the movement again, and it was headed towards a clearing further up in the woods. They were creeping along, trying not to draw attention to themselves, but it was difficult with all of the twigs and leaves around. When they got up to the clearing, they saw three girls standing there arguing. The one that caught Sam's eye was the one who had really pretty brown hair that was up in a severe bun. She was talking to two other really pretty girls. One was kind of "bad ass" and the other looked sort of timid. They stopped as they could hear what the girl was saying.

"I mean, how the hell am I supposed to "watch" the two of you, if I can't keep up with you? The two of you have like...super human speed, and I'm left a mile behind. Why Buffy and Giles sent me on this mission with you, I'll never know. You guys are Vampire slayers, so you're used to this sort of thing. No matter how many times I went hunting with the guys, I'll never be 

used to it." Her voice had dropped as soon as she said "vampire slayers" Sam and Dean looked at each other trying not to burst into laughter. Vampire Slayers? Were they for real? They made a move to come closer, when the one with tight pants, long wavy black hair, and a permanent frown, yelled out.

"We know the two of you are there, so you might as well come on out, we've sort of been expecting you." She looked back over at the younger girl, who seemed to be pouting and smiled.

"Giles wouldn't have sent you as our watcher if he didn't think you could do it." After she said this, she turned her attention back to the two boys. 

"You must be the two brothers who hunt down demons?" Sam and Dean again looked at each other wearily. The girl with the bun rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"Real subtle, Faith." She walked closer to the boys, but slowly.

"I'm Dawn Summers. The mouthy one over there is Faith and the redhead is Talia. My sister, Buffy, sent us over here to help you guys out. We don't know for how long, but we know we have to. We have our own mode of transportation and I can do a locator spell, so don't try and ditch us. Just think of us as your...helpers." Faith chuckled.

"See, that's why Giles said you were a good choice. You're very good with words." Dawn rolled her eyes. She turned attention back to the boys, who had yet to say anything.

"Having your names would make this whole transition a little easier." Sam seemed to come out of his thoughts and really look at the girl named Dawn. She was rather striking.

"Sorry, I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean." 

Faith looked them both up and down with a grin.

"Which is younger and which is older?" Dean gave her disgusted look.

"It's so obvious that he's younger then I am." Dawn chuckled and was stopped from saying anything else because they heard a very loud growl, followed by a scream. Dawn looked at the boys and muttered a few words and looked over at the girls.

"Remember to use the tranq gun and try not to hurt it too much." Dean scoffed.

"What do you mean, Tranq it? You can't tranquilize a werewolf; you have to shoot it with silver bullets." The girl who hadn't spoken yet, whipped her head around.

"You just try and get a shot off at this thing, and we'll see how you like getting shot." Faith and Dawn chuckled and the left the two bemused boys who couldn't seem to move. Dawn started to run after them, but decided against it. She couldn't keep up, and it was time to fill Giles in, anyway. She walked back over to the boys who were looking a little scared now.

"We're not going to hurt you, I just couldn't let you go off and shoot someone. A werewolf is an actual person for most of the month, and most people don't even realize what's happening to them. The real job is, teaching them what they are, and how to control it. If you kill the werewolf, you're really murdering a human being." Dean was slightly freaking out, but was trying not to let it show.

"How do you know all of this?" Dawn pulled out her cell phone.

"My sister is the true vampire slayer. We had to fight...oh never mind. There was a big bad we had to fight and she needed 

help. She used a sacred slayer weapon that allowed all of the "potential" slayers actually _be_ slayers. If you'll excuse me, I've got to make an international call."

Dean and Sam remained "frozen" until the two girls came back. They were carrying the werewolf between the two of them, but they really weren't exerting themselves. Once they were back in their original spots, the boys were able to move. Dean cocked his gun and pointed it at the two of them, and Sam just shook his head. He really was a shoot first; ask questions later kind of guy. He kept his stance and didn't seem to mind that the three girls didn't seem threatened. Dean looked over at his brother and with a huff put the gun down. He faced the three girls, who were trying not to laugh at him.

"Okay, I'd like to get some answers out of the three of you, but I'm very hungry." Faith nodded.

"I'm all for getting some food. We'll find a diner and answer all, well, most of the questions you've got.

The girls drove in the Jeep Cherokee that her sister had gotten for them, and stayed behind the two boys fairly easily. It was obvious that they were trying to test their speed, but Faith was up for the challenge. They pulled into a truck-stop diner and got out of the car and stretched. Dawn had called her sister and Giles to give them updates. She'd also asked Giles if he was sure she was right for this. She'd spoken briefly to Xander, who was a little surprised at her being sent on the mission. They walked into the diner and got a table big enough for all five of them. Dawn ended up sitting next to Sam and Talia sat in the extra chair, being the extremely shy one of the three. The booths were kind of small, and Dawn was a little uncomfortable being this close to a boy she'd just met, 

but what could you do. Dean started to ask a question, but Faith raised her hand.

"You'll want to direct all of your questions to Dawn, she's our watcher." Dean looked very confused, but he did turn his attention to the youngest of the girls.

"First of all, what the hell is a watcher?" Dawn smiled.

"A watcher is just what the name says. I watch what they do and catalogue their journey's. I also train with them and look stuff up that they don't know about. Usually, I'll already know the beginning of what the answer is, I'll just have to find the finish. I'm their confidant, someone they can talk to about their calling. It's a secret identity, so it's a hard job. Faith's been a slayer since she was sixteen, and Talia has been one for about 16 months now." Dean nodded and took a deep breath. Sam asked the next question.

"Okay, what exactly is a vampire slayer? I'm sure the name says it all, but what does it entail? I've heard rumors of a slayer, but we've always thought it was a myth." Dawn nodded.

"Most people do think it's a myth. And that's mainly because there used to be only one Slayer. One slayer to kill them all, one girl in all the, oh I can never remember how that goes. Anyway, the slayer couldn't be in all of the places where there were demons…in my opinion, it was sort of a flawed system." Sam gave her a delighted look.

"This is amazing! We knew there were other hunters, but no offense; we never thought that girls were fighting too." Dawn chuckled.

"One girl could probably take out triple the amount of demons the two of you could combine...in one day. That all depends on 

her training, of course." Dean scoffed, not really believing any of it. Dawn looked over at him.

"You don't believe what I'm telling you is the truth, do you?" Dean shook his head.

"I mean, I believe that you believe it, but there is no way that any of this is real. You've seen one too many old movies and one day, you're going to get yourself killed." Dawn clenched her jaw and looked over at faith.

"Faith, would you please demonstrate what I'm talking about?" Faith's eyes twinkled as she smiled.

"Sure thing, sweets." She picked up the butter knife that was in front of her and held it with one hand. She braced it so that her thumb pressing down on it. Within five seconds, the knife was completely bent in half. Dawn looked over at Sam and then at Dean.

"I forgot to mention that small part, they get super human strength with the whole package." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dawn was riding with the boys because they had so many questions that they wanted answers to. She was a little uncomfortable, but she did what she had to. She told them about how her sister had died a couple of times and about Willow. She didn't tell them everything about their operation, but she did describe about what they did. She briefly touched on the fact that she'd only been alive for five years technically. She knew that this information was only leading to more questions, but she was so tired. They were stopping in motel to scope out the newspapers. They had filled her in on how they found their "supernatural" leads. It was a good way to go, but she was just so used to things falling into their laps with living on a hellmouth. They stopped at a dodgy looking motel and let Dawn out, who'd been sitting in the back seat. Faith immediately walked up to her and asked her if she was okay. She liked that Faith wasn't evil anymore, but she still treated her like a kid too, and it really irked her sometimes. She walked into the lobby with the boys and waited for her turn. She had her own money, and she really didn't want to share a room with anyone. When she had her key, she walked over to the Jeep and grabbed her duffel. Sam walked up to her kind of hesitantly.

"Do you think you'd like to get some coffee with me?" Dawn gave him a cautious look.

"Sure, but aren't you tired?" He shrugged.

"I don't usually sleep well, but I just had some other questions I wanted to ask you. I can understand if you just want to crash." He was asking her instead of the slayer hotties? That was a little weird to her, but she wasn't going to question it.

* * *

"That sounds fine, but just let me hop in the shower first, okay?" He nodded and walked over to his own room with a smile.

Sam entered the room with a smile on his face, only to have it squashed by his brother. Dean had asked some questions in the car, but it had mostly been him. He didn't like being told what to do, and he hated being intruded upon. He never let anyone get close to him. He'd come close once with Cassie, but she'd sort of freaked on him and it made him gun shy. Sam was sort of drawn to Dawn. She was so pretty and full of information. Sam loved learning new things, and he loved to hear her talk. He pulled out a fresh pair of clothes and walked towards the bathroom. He was almost to the door, when Dean called out to him.

"Don't get used to them being around, Sam. I'm getting them told tomorrow that we ride alone. So go and have your fun with the girl, but do not get attached."

Sam stared at his brother for a long time, and eventually went into the bathroom without saying anything. When he came out, Dean was passed out. He walked out the door and over to Dawn's room. He knocked lightly and was surprised when she answered the door. Her hair was down around her shoulders and it was still wet from her shower. It hadn't seemed that long when it was in the bun. She smiled at him and grabbed her purse. He'd swiped Dean's car keys and unlocked the passenger side door. He drove down the street to the all night café that was open. When they got inside, they found a corner by itself and waited until the waitress had brought them their coffee. He was a little nervous and he didn't know why. He smiled softly at the younger girl and began his story.

"I figured I'd tell you why we're doing this, since you don't know. When we were kids, our mom was killed by a demon. I don't even remember what she looks like. I was only about nine months old and she was pinned to the ceiling above my crib. Our dad raised us to be warriors; he taught us how to use weapons and how to fight. I got tired of the life, so I left it and went to college. It wasn't until I was about to go to Law School, when Dean came back and told me our father was missing. I went on a hunting trip with him and when I came back, my girlfriend, Jessica, was pinned to the ceiling just like my mom was. That's why I kept on hunting. I was determined to find the demon that killed my mom...and eventually killed my dad." Dawn had her hand over her mouth.

"Wow, that's... I'm so sorry, Sam." He shrugged.

"You get kind of used to the numbness, you know?" She nodded.

"In a way I suppose that's true, but you can't let yourself be completely numb. It's not good for you." He smiled softly at her.

"Well, what about you? How come you're following in your sister's footsteps?" Dawn thought about it a lot.

"My sister has had to deal with so much in her life. She was called when she was fifteen years old. She lived in L.A. with our parents and she got into fights all of the time. She was constantly running for her life and trying to keep a social life at the same time. She got kicked out of Hemery when she burned down the school gym because it had over fifty vampires in it. She didn't see any other way to get rid of them. Her first watcher, Merrick died, so they moved Giles to Sunnydale when they got wind of where she was going." Sam raised his hand.

"I asked about you, not your sister. And why are you talking about it like it's a story. You're saying she lived, not we. What happened?" Dawn sighed. How do you tell a boy that you're only five?

"I'm getting to that part. My sister has died two times saving the world. Both times, she's been brought back. The first time she was brought back by regular means, the second...it was magick. Right before the second time she died, a bunch of monks took her DNA and made me. I was originally some big ball of mystical energy...a key." She went on to tell him about Glory and how Buffy had died. She also told him about everyone having the memories of her being there, but it was all just a lie. When she was done, Sam just was in shock.

"You mean, you've only been on this planet for a few years? Wow, that's a new one for me. Did your parents ever find out that you're…well I know you're human, but...well did they find out?" Dawn shrugged.

"I sometimes think that my mom figured it out before she passed away. My dad isn't around long enough to give it proper thought. Anyway, Buffy shouldn't have to battle the forces of evil by herself. I'm going to help her any way I can." Sam nodded his understanding.

"I can totally understand the sacrifice." Dawn tilted her head.

"See, I'm not sure it is a sacrifice. All of my friends fight evil, the best people on the planet." Sam smiled.

"That's really awesome of you, Dawn. What happened to Sunnydale, anyway? Dean and I went to go there one time, and it was just a big crater.

* * *

The next morning, Dawn woke up with a start. Someone was pounding on her door, and it had ripped her from a very good sleep. She didn't bother to get a robe, figuring it was Faith, so she answered the door in her tank top and shorts. When she answered the door, though, it was Sam. She looked at him, very confused for a little bit, and then realized she was in her pajamas. She squeaked and closed the door a little bit.

"What do you want?!" Sam was a little flustered.

"I'm sorry, but Faith told me to come and get you. I believe we've found a lead in L.A. and it's a very long drive. Faith and Talia want to ride with Dean and they want you to ride with me in the Jeep. Dawn shook her head to try and wake herself up. She nodded and shut the door so she could get changed. She quickly brushed her hair and her teeth and changed clothes. When she walked outside, everyone was milling around the cars. Faith chuckled at the sight of her.

"Didn't get much sleep last night, huh? We're headed towards L.A., and Sammy boy here is going to drive the Jeep. You should call B and let her know what's up." Dawn nodded, still really sleepy.

"Do you think we'll be able to look up Angel while we're there?" Faith grinned.

"I think that's a definite must, you know? I mean, it's Angel. How can you not stop and see him? Plus, I love to freak Wes out, and he's still a little skittish around me." Dawn couldn't hold back the chuckle.

"Well, you did almost torture the guy to death, Faith. I don't think someone forgets that too easily." Faith shrugged.

"We might not tell B about our little side trip. She's still kind of touchy with the whole 'Angel' subject. What, with him taking up the reins at the evil empire and all. I can't wait to ask him about that." Sam and Dean were looking them like they'd completely gone mad, but Dawn just hopped in the car. Faith and Talia got in Dean's car and Sam smirked at his brother.

"I thought that you were going to get them told today, Dean." He chuckled sarcastically at his brother. He then looked over at the car and Sam followed his gaze and was surprised at where it landed.

"Well, good luck with that, big brother." Dean nodded and then jerked his head in the direction of Dawn.

"You too, Sammy my boy." Sam shook his head hopped in the car. He smiled at Dawn, and started the car.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It took the group of people about four days of nonstop driving to get to L.A. Dawn and Sam talked practically the whole time, taking turns driving. They of course also slept in spaces, but they mostly talked. Dean had made more than one comment about it when they stopped, but Sam always headed him off. Dawn was beginning to get a little nervous, because she was growing to like Sam a lot. When they got to the address that Angel had given them, they were kind of confused. It wasn't the hotel, and it wasn't Wolfram and Hart either. It was just another big office space like the first one he'd gotten...only bigger. Faith and Dawn were in the front, because they were the ones that knew him. Talia had never met Angel, and of course the boys hadn't either. Faith hesitated at the threshold, so Dawn took the initiative and rang the bell. It was a minute before a very British accent answered the buzzer.

"Angel Investigations, how may I help you?" Dawn smiled.

"Wesley, is that you?" There was a moment of silence.

"This is Wesley, who is this?" Dawn chuckled.

"Don't you recognize my voice Wes? It's Dawn Summers." There was a crashing sound and then a buzzer sounded indicating they could go in. The five of them walked into the building and up to the number that Angel had indicated. Faith had called before hand, not wanting to intrude upon him. When they got to the door, there was a picture of an Angel that made the brother's think twice about going into the office. Wesley greeted them warmly, even Faith. When he saw Dawn he smiled brilliantly.

"I've spoken with Giles and he's told me that you've become a watcher. That's wonderful, Dawn." She smiled, she'd always like Wesley. Even when he was stuffy, he was a nice guy...if not a little dumb.

"Thanks, Wes. So, where is everyone?" He thought about it for a minute.

"Well, let me think. Angel is resting; he should be up in an hour or so. Gunn is out on a job; Fred is upstairs researching a new demon we found, Lorne is... Well, I don't know where he is, and Spike is sleeping as well." This got Dawn and Faith to both freeze. Dawn was the one to speak.

"Wesley, what do you mean that Spike is sleeping?" Wesley gave them a confused look until it dawned on him.

"Oh yes, I'd forgotten that you didn't know. He'd wanted to keep it to himself and not let Buffy know. I guess that meant not letting you know." Dawn's eyes filled up with tears.

"Wesley, where is he?!" Everyone looked at Dawn in surprise. She hadn't raised her voice in a long time. Sam and Dean were more than confused now. Wesley became very flustered.

"Well, he's downstairs, but he'll be up in a minute." Dawn started walking towards the elevator, and Wesley made to stop her, only to have Faith stop him.

"They were very close, Wes. Let her go and get him, he'll be happy to see her." She was just about to open the gate when it made a groaning noise. The pulley started moving and the elevator car started to come up. They heard two distinct voices and the one that Dawn wanted to hear made her start crying. Spike was alive? How could he keep that a secret? When the elevator door opened, the two vampires stopped in their place. They slowly got out of the cart and stared at everyone. Dawn didn't pay anyone any attention, but flung herself in Spike's arms, who willingly caught her.

"Dawn, what in the bloody hell are you doing here?" That only got her to cry harder. When he finally released her, he knelt down a little to look her in the eyes.

"I'm fine, little bit." At the use of his pet name for her, she pursed her lips. Without giving any kind of warning, she reared back and smacked him right across the cheek.

"How could you not tell me you were back?! How could you not tell Buffy? We thought you were dead! Even if you did die and came back, you should have had the decency to pick up the damn phone!" With her little tantrum, she stormed across the room and out of the building, leaving everyone to look after her, quite shocked.

Sam had gone after Dawn to try and stop her from driving off somewhere. The rest of them were sitting in the kitchen, explaining what was going on to Angel and the rest of the gang. Fred had come out of her room when she'd heard Dawn yelling. She'd never met Dawn before, but the shrill pitch of her voice had driven her out of her hiding place. Lorne had even shown up. Spike was still taken aback by how hard Dawn had hit him. It had only stung for a second, but it was still surprising. Faith was telling them about what was going on and they were asking Dean some questions. Dawn hadn't gone far outside; she'd just taken a walk in the park across the street. She still couldn't believe that Spike hadn't called her. He was one of her favorites; he'd taken care of her while Buffy had been gone. She was sitting on a bench, crying really stupidly when someone sat down next to her. She jerked her head around and saw Sam sit down next to her. She quickly wiped her tears away and took a shaky breath. She knew she still looked horrible, but there was nothing for it. Sam didn't say anything for quite some time; he just sat there beside her.

"So the two of you were really close, huh?" Dawn nodded.

"He was one of my best friends. Buffy loved him very much. She said she saw him die in the last battle, but here he is. Alive...well sort of, and he didn't let anyone know. He had to know where we were." Sam gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean sort of?" Dawn smiled.

"Spike's a vampire."

* * *

Buffy was finishing up her training session with the girls, when Giles came in the room looking a little grave. He didn't say anything to Buffy, just handed her the telephone. She immediately had a bad thought about Dawn. What if something had happened to Dawn? She knew she shouldn't have let her go on this stupid mission with Faith. Dawn was still too young to be out on her own. She hadn't had enough training, but that wasn't really true. What would their mother say if she knew Buffy had let something happen to Dawn? She took a deep breath before answering the phone.

"Hello?" She was so relieved to hear her sister's voice on the other end, but it sounded so sad.

"Dawnie, what's the matter?" Dawnie took in a very ragged breath.

"We're in L.A. right now. We stopped in to say hi to Angel and the gang, and you won't believe who's here." Buffy was not following this conversation.

"Who's there, Dawn, what's going on?" Dawn took another shaky breath.

"Spike is here, he's alive...well you know what I mean." Buffy didn't say anything at first.

"What do you mean that Spike is there?!"

* * *

Everyone's eyes went to Dawn and Sam as they re-entered the room. Angel smiled at her and greeted her. She'd always liked Angel; he'd really loved her sister. She hugged him big and said hello to the rest of the group. Before Dawn could sit down, Spike stood up and faced her.

"Dawn could you and I go into the other room?" Dawn hesitated, but nodded her consent. Sam was still kind of spooked that Spike was a vampire. She hadn't told him that Angel was one too; she felt it was too much for him to handle. When they got into the outer room, Dawn faced him with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. Spike started off small.

"Nibblet, I'm so sorry. All I was thinking about was how Buffy didn't need to see me. How could I top dying to save the world? I really wasn't thinking about anything else. I didn't realize how much it affected you, and I'm really sorry. It was stupid of me not consider you." Dawn felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"Spike, I counted on you. You were there for me when no one else was. You were there when I found out what I was. You protected me from Glory; you protected me from the biker gang. You helped me get through Buffy being gone, how could you not think it would affect me? When Buffy told us what happened, I was so sad, but happy. I was happy that you did something you wanted to do, but you weren't there anymore, were you? I missed you so much, and no one seemed to care. Buffy went into a small funk when she realized that you wouldn't be coming back. Even Xander made a comment about missing you, because of how the two of you were always bickering. You were a part of the Scooby gang whether you wanted to be or not. More important, you were my friend...weren't you?" Spike took a shaky breath, trying to steady his emotions.

"I'm so sorry, Dawn. I can't say it enough, but I am. When I first came back, it was the same pain as leaving. The weird thing, the necklace was sent in a package to Angel and as soon as he opened it, I appeared. I was a ghost, though. I was walking through walls and all that bit. Fred was the one who made me corporeal again. As soon as that happened, I hopped in a car on my way to the airport for you guys, but I couldn't do it. Buffy doesn't need me in her life anymore, pet." Dawn didn't say anything else; she just threw herself into his arms again. He smiled and let her cry. When she was finished, she was a little embarrassed. He smiled gently at her.

"From now on, we'll always be in touch. I'll never make that mistake again; I'll call you once a week." Dawn eyed him.

"Make it two times a week and I'll forgive and forget." This got Spike to laugh.

When they went back into the main room, Sam and Dean were giving them the recount of what Sam had already told her. They looked up briefly when Spike and Dawn walked in, but resumed their story. Dean added a few things that Dawn hadn't heard. They'd fought some pretty nasty things and managed to stay alive. It was weird because they were human, most humans who tried to be heroes ended up dying. She found herself staring at Sam and the way he spoke. He was so articulate, and she loved the sound of his voice. She was so wrapped in up in her own thoughts, that it took Spike's chuckle to bring her out of it.

"Penny for your thoughts, luv?" She glanced over at him and he jerked his head towards Sam. Dawn blushed, which made Spike chuckle again. When the boys were finished with their story, Angel stood up and ran his hands through his hair.

"Sounds like you boys have had your hands full. Dawn, I spoke with Buffy very briefly. She said to tell you to stay here for a few days and she's going to come and kick Spike's ass personally. Also, she wants to meet Sam and Dean. Maybe visit your father while she's here." Dawn scrunched up her nose, which got Lorne to raise an eyebrow.

"Sour grapes there, sweet pea?" Dawn liked Lorne, he was quite the character and he was very nice.

"There is no way that I'm going to visit him; she can do that on her own. I don't care if I ever see him again. He didn't even show up for mom's funeral, or check on the minor's living conditions. He also didn't seem to notice that his daughter died. So, yes, sour grapes all around." She went and sat down next to Faith.

"Do you think we could spar a few rounds? I'm feeling the need to hit something." Faith laughed.

"Sure, I'm feeling the need to exercise myself." Angel nodded.

"If you get on the elevator and hit 3, we've set up a gym in the basement. There are punching bags, weights, and other fitness materials. You're all welcome to it. I didn't know that you were training now, Dawn." She nodded.

"Since I'm a Watcher now, I have to be able to protect myself. Faith has been training me for about a year now." Angel's face showed his shock.

"I'd forgotten that they'd named you a Watcher. It suits though. Help yourself to the gym, I'm going to patrol, maybe pick up a few pints for me and Spike." They nodded and got into the elevator, which Dean, Sam, and Talia followed. Sam was quite for a long time. He didn't speak up until they were in the basement.

"Did Angel just say that he was picking up a few pints for him and Spike? What's he talking about?" Faith bit her lip and Dawn sighed.

"Angel's a vampire too." Dean stopped his stretches, as did Sam.

"I thought you guys killed Vampires." Faith laughed.

"Angel and Spike both have souls. They don't kill anymore." Dean looked confused.

"A vampire with a soul; My God, how lame is that?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sam knew that he should be sparring or doing some sort of physical fitness, but his eyes and thoughts were on Dawn. He was watching her work out with Faith, and she was amazing. For someone who's only been training for a year, she was very advanced. He watched as she did a routine of kicks and ended on a roundhouse. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't hear Spike and Wesley enter. Spike, however, noticed where his eyes were and walked up beside him. He seemed like an okay boy, but this was Dawn they were talking about. Not just anyone was going to be able to date her, even if he had to feel her wrath again. He cleared his throat and the boy didn't even flinch. He smiled and growled, which made him jump clear out of skin. He flung his head around to face Spike, and took a deep breath when he saw the vampire smiling.

"Geeze, you scared the shit out of me!" Spike shrugged.

"I gather your mind was somewhere else?" He let his eyes drift towards Dawn so he'd get the picture. Sam cleared his throat and walked over to where his brother was, leaving a smirking Spike. Spike continued on and walked over to Dawn. Sam shook his head and looked over at his brother, who didn't seem to mind that there were two vampires walking around them. Dean sighed and stopped what he was doing and gave Sam a dirty look.

"Well, what do you want? I thought you were going to spend the time watching your new girlfriend." Sam quickly glanced over at Dawn to make sure she hadn't heard him. When he turned back, Dean was laughing.

"Man, have you got it bad." Sam swatted him on the back of the head.

"Doesn't it feel wrong that there are two vampires and one Demon walking around like nothing_ is_ wrong?" Dean gave him a confused look.

"Nothing _is_ wrong, what's the problem?" Sam shrugged.

"It's just weird, that's all." Dean cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, I don't know. Angel seems okay to me, he owns his own business that is designed to help the helpless. Spike…well, I haven't made my mind up on him yet. Lorne is harmless; he asked me if I'd sing for him. Apparently, he's an empath demon; he can see things when you sing. No, we'll stay to see how things pan out. I am very curious to meet this 'Buffy' they keep talking about. If she is as big a bad ass as they keep saying, I'm going to be glad to meet her." Sam nodded.

"I want to meet her too. I'm not going to be able to sleep here, Dean." Dean chuckled.

"Well, that works out good, then, seeing as you don't sleep." Sam made a face and started his sparring with Dean.

Dawn loved being able to vent her feelings this way. She knew that she could never hurt Faith, so it was fun to be able to let go every once in awhile. When she stopped, she was soaked through and she needed to get some water, which Spike provided for her. She smiled at him and took it gratefully. After taking a huge sip, she looked over at Talia and motioned for her to start training. When Talia took up Dawn's place next to Faith, Dawn Collapsed on the unused mat. She was very tired, but it had been good therapy. Spike sat down next to her and lit a cigarette

"You know, Dawnie, you are getting quite good. Faith has been teaching you well." Dawn was out of breath, so she just smiled. Spike smirked to himself when he added the next bit.

"Your guy isn't doing too badly either." Dawn sat up at his comment and followed his stare. She watched as Dean and Sam sparred with each other. She was impressed with Dean's ability, though Sam was just as good. Faith and Talia soon joined Dawn on the mat to watch the two boys, who were oblivious to the fact they had an audience. Faith smirked at the direction of Dawn's gaze.

"I think he feels the same way, Dawnie." Dawn jerked her head in Faith's direction.

"What are you talking about?" This got even Talia to chuckle, which made Dawn even more uncomfortable. Faith just shrugged.

"I mean that I believe that he likes you, Dawn. He's been staring at you sine the two of you met, also the two of you talk absolutely nonstop with one another. I'm just adding up things, and it's telling me that he likes you too." Dawn's face turned a dull pink.

"I'm not here to find a boyfriend, Faith. I'm here to keep track of the two of you and to make sure these boys don't make a mess of things. Please do me a favor and remember that in the future." She got up and walked away after making this statement. She walked over to Wesley to find out if there was a place she could shower and change. Faith looked over at Spike with a chuckle.

"She really is beginning to sound like a watcher, isn't she?" Spike nodded.

"I don't know if I'd try to push those two together. I'm not sure that you should trust them." Faith gave Spike a loaded look.

"I'm not saying I trust them either, I don't trust anyone lightly, you should know that. I'm just saying the girl needs to have a little fun every now and then." Spike shrugged.

"She is a little tense, I'll give you that. I think it mostly has to do with wanting to make her sister proud of her. Buffy never really pays attention to what the girl has to say." Faith nodded her agreement, but Spike continued.

"Just watch your back with these two. I get the feeling that there is more to their story."

After a few days of being in a routine, Dawn grew sort of comfortable, which she knew was going to be short lived. Something always popped up to mess the balance up. She was a little worried about Buffy meeting Sam and Dean. Once boys met her sister, they seemed to forget all about her. Not that she was interested or anything, she just didn't like the attention shift. Buffy was supposed to be in anytime now. She felt sorry for Spike because Buffy was really going to let him have it. He seemed to know this too, because he was scarcely seen around the office. Dawn had finally been able to meet Charles Gunn, one of Angel's people. He was very entertaining and she liked him a lot. She sang in front of Lorne because he wouldn't stop badgering her about it. She didn't want to know anything about the future; it was too scary to even think about. Nevertheless, she awaited Lorne's critique. 

"Sweet Pea, you are one needed chick." Dawn didn't understand what he meant by that comment, which she let him know immediately.

"What kind of reading is that?" Lorne chuckled.

"When it comes to the boys and how important they are, you are just as important. I can't tell you everything, but you are a vital part in this game." Dawn furrowed her brow.

"Lorne, I think you must have read that wrong, I'm really not that important." Lorne chuckled.

"You are, Dawn, you are very much so." He wouldn't tell her anything else, and she was left to try and figure out exactly what he meant.

* * *

The next day, they were downstairs training, when Spike, Faith, and Angel all froze. Dawn turned around to see Buffy, Xander, and Willow coming out of the elevator. Dawn rushed over to her sister, who immediately gave her a hug.

"Hi, Dawn, are you doing okay?" She knew that her sister didn't want to appear insensitive, but she was really only interested in seeing Spike at that particular time. So, not thinking anything of it, she went over to Xander.

"Who's holding down the fort if you guys are all here?" Willow smiled.

"We left Andrew with Giles." This got a giggle from Dawn.

"I'm sure he appreciated you very much for that." Xander Shrugged.

"He'll be alright. What's with Spike showing up all of the sudden?" Dawn sighed.

"He's been here for a very long time, Xander. He'll have to explain it to you, because he kind of lost me." Xander nodded and followed Willow over to where the rest of the gang were standing, when Sam and Dean walked up to her. Dean was the one to make the comment.

"That is your sister?" Dawn nodded.

"That's Buffy." Dean looked unsettled.

"Huh. I was expecting more butch and much less beautiful." When Sam nodded his agreement, Dawn shrugged her shoulders.

"She gets that a lot." She didn't stay to chit chat; she got on the elevator that led to the main room. No one seemed to notice that she was leaving; they were all enamored with Buffy…even Sam. Once she got to the top, she grabbed the keys to the Jeep and started out towards the hotel they were staying at. She was just about to the threshold when Gunn stopped her.

"How come you're leaving so early? I heard your sister was downstairs and wanted to have a meeting." Dawn shrugged.

"I'm not aware of any meeting happening. I'm headed out for the day." Gunn nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Dawn hesitated.

"That's the plan." He nodded then started to make his way downstairs. Dawn didn't let anything else stop her, she just got in the car and headed over to the Hotel.


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'm sort of on a roll with this story. I've got two more chapters coming right after this one. It's sort of a pet project of mine. I hope that you like it!_

_Please review, for I love them so!!_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Sam noticed two things right off the bat. One being that Buffy was a pretty big deal where these people were concerned. The second thing was that Dawn seemed to have disappeared. He looked all around the room, but she was definitely not there with them. Sighing, he turned his attention back to the group of people standing in front of them. Buffy was letting Spike have it pretty good, and he felt sorry for the guy. After a few tense moments, she turned her attention to the boys. Faith immediately stepped in and introduced them to her. She smiled politely at them, and then winced when she realized what they just witnessed.

"Sorry that you had to see that daily drama that is my life." This got a chuckle from Dean, but Sam remained quite. Buffy seemed to loosen up a little when she addressed everyone.

"I'd like to have a meeting, if that's okay with everyone. Angel, do you have a room we can use?" Angel nodded and motioned with his finger that it was upstairs. Most of the group opted to use the steps, but a few, chose the elevator. When everyone was seated, she took a deep breath.

"Okay, Dawn, what are your notes?" Sam raised his eyebrows that she didn't notice her own sister being gone. She did now, though, she looked around the room.

"Okay, now where did she run off to?" Everyone seemed to be having the same reaction that Buffy was because Spike spoke up.

"I could have sworn that she was downstairs with us." Sam felt the need to say something.

"She's not been here from some time. I didn't notice when she left, but she definitely did." Gunn cleared his throat before speaking.

"I saw her upstairs before I joined you guys. She said that she was headed out for the day." Buffy threw up her hands and sighed.

"Faith, do you have your cell on you? I left mine at the house." Faith nodded and quickly started dialing Dawn's cell phone. When she didn't get anything, she looked over at Sam.

"Maybe you should try, she's not picking up for me." Sam shrugged and tried his luck, but she didn't answer on him either. Buffy shook her head.

"Okay, I guess we'll continue without her. Sam, Dean, I don't know how much or to what degree you've been filled in, but I'd like the girls to stick with you for a little while longer. Apparently, you're going to be of great importance to us later, but we need you safe until then. Also, for our safety, I'd like you to sing in front of Lorne. You don't have to do it front of us, but I still want you screened."

* * *

When the meeting was over, Sam was immediately grabbed Dean, Faith, and Talia and headed over to the hotel. He was worried about Dawn and why she had just split without saying anything. Faith knew that they were worried, but she had a feeling it was just the presence of her sister that was making her feel left out. Buffy had a way of making you feel small, even if she wasn't doing it on purpose. When they got to her room, she didn't answer. Faith suggested she break the door down, but they didn't want to get thrown out of the hotel. So, innocent looking Talia went down to the front desk and said that she'd locked herself out of her room and could someone please let her in. The attendant didn't even ask for identification when he handed over the key. She opened the door, and Faith asked that the boys stay behind just in case she wasn't in company dress. When they found her, she was fast asleep. Faith chuckled when she saw her, but come to think of it, she hadn't been sleeping lately. When she went outside, she greeted the boys.

"She's fine, you guys. She was apparently exhausted and she's passed out on the bed. I checked for a pulse just in case you were wondering." Sam and Dean nodded, seemed they'd grown attached the small girl and headed out to their own room, when Faith stopped them.

"Do either of you feel like a friendly game of pool?" Sam shook his head, but Dean took her up on her offer.

When Dawn woke up the next morning, she was surprisingly refreshed. She was a little disoriented and didn't know why her bedroom looked different. After a few seconds, her surroundings came back to her and she remembered the recent events. She also remembered the look on Sam's face as he stared at her sister…what fun it had turned out to be. She got up and jumped in the shower. When she got out, she figured that they had everything under control, and she wanted to do a bit of sightseeing. She grabbed her phone and her purse and headed out. She started out, just looking around the city. Buffy had taken her there once, but she hadn't gotten to see much. Somehow, she ended up outside of her father's office at where he worked. She didn't know how she got there; she just knew that was where she ended up. She didn't go in, just stood outside his office for a little while. When she got the feeling that it started to look funny, she continued on her journey and her phone started going off. She saw that it was Faith, but she didn't feel like talking just then. She'd seen where they called her the previous night; she'd just been so tired. She'd been so wrapped up in her crush, that she'd been neglecting herself. She knew that was silly, being so wrapped in up in someone, which is why she was determined to snap out of it. When it started to get darker, she headed back to her room. When she got there, just about everyone was there. The only people missing were Gunn, Lorne, and Fred. Even Wesley was standing outside her door. She was very hesitant in going up to them all, but decided it was best.

"Um, is there a reason why you guys are standing outside my door?" They all turned around to see her with relief on their faces. Buffy was the one who walked up to her and her anger took Dawn by surprise.

"Dawn, what the hell were you thinking?! You had us all worried sick, you don't leave a note, you don't call, hell, you don't even answer your phone. You go on and on about how I don't treat you like an adult, but dammit, Dawn; you don't act like one sometimes!" Dawn gave her a look that spoke volumes.

"Here we are again, with the child treatment. Am I or am I not old enough to go out on my own?" Buffy sighed.

"Yes, but-" Dawn nodded.

"No buts, Buffy! I'm not a child anymore, and you've got to learn to accept that. If I decide that I need a day away from everything, you've got to let me. I'm almost twenty-one for crying out loud, not fifteen! I know that I've only been here for five years, but you've got to let me live my own life, Buffy!" Without saying anything else, she walked into her bedroom and slammed the door on everyone. Buffy looked at Willow with an exasperated look.

"I'm not allowed to be concerned when we can't get a hold of her for almost two days?" Willow nodded.

"I think what she's trying to say, is that we still see her as little Dawnie. Its okay, we all do, it's not just you. She does have a point though. She's not a little kid anymore; she's a young woman now. Maybe we should back off for awhile. She'll still have to call us to check in, being a watcher and all, but we are holding on too tight." Buffy sighed.

"What if she gets hurt?" Xander smiled gently at Buffy.

"It's bound to happen in more ways than one, Buffy, but you've got to let her make her own mistakes." Buffy nodded.

"Okay, I know you're right. I did just kind of step on her toes when I just took over, I'm aware of that. It seems she's got everything under control. Can I at least stay until I can say goodbye to her?" Willow shook her head.

"You can write or call her, right now, we're smothering her." A tear slipped down Buffy's cheek, and Sam wished that he had someone to care that much about him.

"Alright, we'll leave. Let me just say goodbye to Angel and Spike."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next day, Dawn emerged from her room, ready to quit her post right then and there. She was tired of everyone second guessing her every move. They'd named her watcher, and still she didn't have any say. They still treated her like she the same fifteen year old who flew off at everything. When she arrived over at Angel Investigations, there wasn't anyone in the lobby waiting for her like normal. She got in the elevator, thinking they were training, and headed downstairs. When she got off of the lift, she saw that Talia was sparring with Faith, and Dean and Sam were sparring with each other. Angel was in a corner with Fred and Gunn, and there wasn't anyone else around. For the past couple of days, everyone had been around keeping an eye on them all. Ignoring the cautious stare from Angel, she walked up to Faith.

"I need to talk to you." Faith looked over at Talia and nodded.

"I'll meet you upstairs in just a minute. I'll just dry off, okay?" Dawn nodded and glanced over at Sam and Dean who hadn't stopped their training. She opted to use the steps this time, so she could mentally pull her thoughts together. When Faith finally joined her in the conference room, she took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to be your watcher anymore, Faith. You don't need a watcher anymore than Buffy does. To say that you do need one is just plain mean. So, I'm resigning the post and I'm headed out. I don 't know where I'm going, but I'm going." Faith knew that she had to tread carefully, but she started just the same.

"The reason that I need a watcher is that I'm not Buffy, Dawn. I have temper issues, I'm aware of that. A watcher gives me someone to talk to instead of flying off on a handle like I used to. If you want to quit, I understand, but I wish you wouldn't." Dawn started to say something, but Faith cut her off.

"We realized that we were coddling you yesterday and it's not going to happen anymore. The kid gloves are off where you are concerned. I don't know if you know, but Buffy and the guys have left. They left last night. If you want to prove your sister wrong about you, quitting isn't the way to do it. Staying and proving that you're the best person for the job is the way to showing her up." Dawn gave her a surprised look.

"Buffy left last night?" Faith nodded.

"She was just worried about you, you know that. Sometimes it comes off as being condescending, but she wasn't. She was generally scared for your well being. Dawnie, you'll always be little Dawnie to us, and you can't change that. We'll try to be better is all I'm saying to you." Dawn sighed with resignation. Her entire speech left her at Faith's words.

"See, now I sound like I'm a spoiled brat." Faith laughed.

"Well, you are a little spoiled, but that's okay. From now on, when we have actual problems, we're going to come to you. You're our watcher right now, so that's what we're supposed to do. You will still have to check in with Giles every now and then to make sure he still wants us here. I'm actually stating to like being out of the stuffy old mansion. Granted, it's a mansion…but it's under your sister's rule." This got Dawn to laugh softly.

"So she really left last night?" Faith nodded.

"It was a hard thing for her to do, I'm telling you that." Dawn nodded once more and grinned.

"Okay, so what's on the agenda today?" Faith chuckled.

"You're the watcher, Dawn, you tell me." Dawn paused.

"Okay, well you can have a free afternoon…training in the morning, and patrolling tonight." Faith slapped her on the back.

"See, you know what you're doing!" They got on the elevator to go downstairs and saw that Dean and Sam had taken a break. She smiled over to them, but walked over to where Angel was sitting. He looked up with a smile when he saw her and motioned for her to sit down. She started off hesitantly.

"Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday, it was a bit of a mess." Angel waved her off.

"It's okay, I understand that it's been hard on you, Dawn." Dawn shrugged.

"I suppose so. I just wanted to thank you again for letting us invade you for a time. The girls are going on patrol tonight to keep their training up, but I think we're going to push on tomorrow. I haven't spoken with Dean and Sam, but they generally like to keep on a move." Angel winced.

"I was kind of hoping that you would stay here. It's not what you think, honest. I just don't necessarily trust them with the three of you." Dawn smiled prettily.

"I don't think that we've anything to worry about, especially with Faith in the car. Though, taking that under consideration, I will not be riding with one of them alone anymore. I understand that I don't have the power that Talia or Faith does, so I'll probably ride wherever Talia does." Angel sighed and stood up.

"It seems like you have everything under control, like I knew that you would. Just remember that we're only just a phone call away if you need us." Fred stood as well and smiled.

"Seriously, don't hesitate. I know I didn't get to visit with you much, but I've heard so much about you. Our Angel here is pretty fond of you, and that's gotta be worth something." Angel chuckled nervously, which only made Dawn giggle. She said her farewell, and then walked over to the girls.

"I think that you've done enough training for now. Go and have fun, but you should patrol tonight. If you don't mind…I'd like to use the Jeep this afternoon." Faith and Talia conceded use of the car and Dawn walked over to Sam. He smiled shyly at her as she approached, and she just grew even more embarrassed.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I get kind of crazy where my sister is concerned." Sam raised a hand.

"It's okay, believe me, I understand." This caused Dean to throw him a nasty look and Dawn giggled.

"Well, I still wanted to apologize. Also, I've told Angel that we'll be moving on tomorrow. I'm sure you guys want to get back to your normal routine, and I want you to do that. We're still going to be there, but we're not going to stop you from doing what you normally do." Dean sighed.

"I reckon that's going to be okay for now. I have to tell you that when it comes to the demons, we're pretty selfish about the kill." Dawn scrunched her nose.

"I can't speak for Talia and Faith, but from me, you've got no problem whatsoever." This got a chuckle from Dean and from Sam. She stood up and waved bye to Faith and Talia.

"If I don't see you tonight, I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." Sam stopped her before she could leave the room.

"Do you maybe wanna go and get some lunch with me?" Dawn hesitated.

"I appreciate the offer, but there is something I have to do before I leave tomorrow." When she left, Dean whistled through his teeth.

"That was kind of harsh, bro. 'I appreciate the offer?' I thought the two of you were getting along great." Sam frowned at Dean.

"So did I, honestly." So, since Dawn hadn't taken him up on his offer, he opted to join Dean and the other two girls who had invaded their life."

* * *

Dawn knew exactly where she was going, but she didn't want anyone to know. She didn't want to listen to speeches about how she shouldn't care, but she needed to know for herself. She pulled outside of her father's office and took a deep breath. When she got up to the front door, she almost chickened out, but willed herself to open the door. When she walked into the lobby, she was surprised how big everything was. She got directions to his office from the receptionist and walked the short distance to the elevators. When she finally reached his office, she opened the door with all of her courage. His secretary smiled brightly to her.

"May I help you dear?" Dawn nodded.

"I'd like to see my father, if he's in." His secretary looked taken aback for a moment, but then the smile was back in place.

"You must be Dawn, I'm Carol. I have met your sister, but I haven't had the pleasure to see you yet. I'll just let him know you're here." Dawn nodded and took seat. After about ten minutes or so, Hank Summers came out of his office with a big smile on his face.

"Dawnie, this certainly is a pleasant surprise! Come on in and we'll have ourselves a visit." Dawn followed him into his office and even took the seat he was offering her. When he was comfortably back behind his desk he faced her.

"Well, what brings you to L.A., Dawnie? I heard that you and your sister had moved out of the country." Dawn scoffed.

"You heard about that? How come we didn't get a phone call form you then?" Hank was surprised to hear the tone of voice coming from his youngest daughter.

"Okay, you appear to be upset, what can I do to help?" Dawn shook her head.

"I just needed to hear some things directly from you and not a card." Hank took a deep breath.

"Okay, go ahead." Now that she had the floor, Dawn took a minute to grasp it.

"Look, I know you know about Buffy. I saw the files that you have on her, I just never had the heart to tell her." Hank looked down for a moment and cleared her throat.

"I really don't believe that this is any of your business. How I choose to deal with Buffy's chosen career is of no consequence to you." Dawn stood up and started to pace.

"Her 'chosen' career path you say? You had to have known all along, I know it. How could you abandon us like that? We never hear from you, you don't even call or send a card when our mother dies! Yet, on certain holidays, you expect us to come up and visit you, when you couldn't visit us on the day we needed you the most. I just came here to say that I don't need you. I'm doing quite well on my own and I did it without any help from you. Buffy is very successful in her 'chosen career path' no thanks to you. Buffy may want to push things aside to forgive and forget, but I can't. I forgive you, mostly because I feel sorry for you. You have two amazing daughters, and you will never know them like a real father should." Hank let her say all of this and stood up.

"Dawn, I don't know how you expect me to respond to this outburst. You come to my office and lash accusations out at me? Who do you think you are? Young lady, I've forgiven a lot of things where you are concerned, but this is crossing the line!" Dawn smirked.

"You crossed that line a long time ago." Without saying another word, she walked out the door, leaving her father and his stunned secretary staring behind her.

* * *

Later, when she was alone in her room, she didn't feel better. She knew that she needed to say those things to her father, but now that she'd done it, she just sort of felt empty. She didn't have the hatred and anger inside of her anymore, so she was just a shell. She knew that Hank was going to call Buffy and demand to know why Dawn had talked to him the way she had. She was sure that Buffy was going to call her sometime in the future to ask her just that. She was in the middle of meditating, when a knock sounded at her door. Sighing, she got up from her perch and walked to the door. When she opened the door, she saw a grinning Faith and a meek Talia. She let them in and took up her perch once more. Faith looked around and chuckled.

"Wow, you got the whole 'serenity' thing going on here, sorry to interrupt. Just thought that you'd want to know what happened on patrol." Dawn shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Sorry, guys. I've been in kind of a funk ever since we got here." Faith tilted her head.

"It's okay, it happens to the best of us. So, I guess you'll be glad to leave tomorrow." Dawn smiled and nodded.

"Oh, you have no idea." Faith chuckled.

"We didn't find much, I'm afraid. We ran into a group of kids we thought were vampires, but turned out to be worshipers instead. So, on the whole, tonight was bust. We hit three different cemeteries, a couple of alleys, and even a deserted building and nothing. It's like they knew we were there or something." Dawn jotted a few notes down and closed her notebook.

"Have either of you talked to Sam and Dean? Have they told you where we're headed?" Faith nodded.

"We had lunch with them this afternoon. They think they've got a haunting in Phoenix. It appears that these guys just get hunches and head out to see. They've been all over the country from what they've said." Dawn nodded.

"Well, I've never been to Phoenix before…should be fun." Faith hooted.

"There's the Dawn I know and love." Dawn smiled and noticed that Faith was staring at her.

"What?" Faith just shrugged.

"We missed you at lunch today. Normally it's just Dean we eat with, but Sammy joined us today." Dawn scoffed.

"What does that have to do with me?" Faith chuckled.

"Please! The two of you were well on your way to pinning each other, so what happened?" Dawn frowned.

"I got too wrapped up in him. I mean, we don't even know them that well, and I came close to…well never mind. I just know that from now on, my guard will be up and I'm not riding alone with Sam." Faith raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, that's fine, if you want it that way. Talia can ride with the two of you and I'll ride with Dean…alone." Dawn just shook her head.

"Well good luck with that." Faith chuckled once more and headed out the door, who was soon followed by Talia. Dawn just shook her head and headed to bed.


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter until I write more tomorrow. Hope everyone likes it! Please Please Please Review!!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning, they all met in the front office of Angel Investigations. Everyone was there to see them off, and Dawn was kind of sad to be leaving. She had a tearful goodbye with Spike, whom she made promise several times that he'd stay in touch with her. She said her goodbyes to Fred, Lorne, Wesley, and Gunn, but when it came to Angel, it was kind of difficult. He was more than a little quiet, and he seemed on edge. When she asked him what the problem was, he just said he was worried. She knew that he didn't trust either one of the boys, but that wasn't his call to make. She hugged him and said her goodbye. She would be riding in the jeep with Talia and Sam, so she opted for the backseat so Talia could sit up front with Sam. She noticed him frown slightly, but she forced herself not to think about it. It was going to take them about two days to get to Phoenix, and that was with stopping each evening. The Winchester boys seemed to have special engines or something, because they sure did know how to make travel time.

After a few hours of being on the road, as was her usual, Talia conked out. It left Sam feeling a little awkward because he sensed that something had changed between Dawn and him and he didn't know what. She seemed to have decided that a relationship with him would be a bad idea, and it hadn't even begun. When she didn't make any moves to say anything, he couldn't help himself.

"So, I guess you're going to miss those guys. Have you known them long?" Dawn smiled brightly at the statement.

"Angel and my sister had a thing when she was sixteen. It's been an ongoing epic love triangle between them and Spike." This caused Sam to frown.

"How does Spike fit into it all?" Dawn sighed.

"Well, when Angel moved to L.A., he broke things off with Buffy. She tried to have relationships, but they never seemed to work. So, she started to date Spike before he had a soul. It was the weirdest thing, really. Spike didn't have a soul, but he was completely nuts about Buffy. He actually went through some trial thingy to get his soul for her. When he died…I don't even like to think about it. Anyway, Spike used to babysit me a lot. Buffy felt that besides her, Spike was the strongest person she knew to protect me. He really was great with me when Buffy…well when she wasn't around." Sam didn't press her, but smiled.

"I think that's really cool." Dawn frowned.

"You think what's cool?" Sam shrugged.

"You've got this huge network of people that care about you and worry about you. I just think that sometimes you might take that for granted." Dawn's feathers were ruffled and he knew it. He wanted to see how far he could take it.

"You have no idea how suffocating it can be being the youngest person in that network. Everyone treats you like you're permanently fifteen years old. They always walk on eggshells afraid of what they'll say in front of you. You have no idea what that's like." Sam glanced in the rearview mirror.

"You're absolutely right, I don't understand that. I've only got my brother. I do know that he can be infuriating at times, but he's there when I need him and he'd willing give up his life for me…almost has on several occasions. Also, you didn't see your sister and the state she was in after you went into your room the other day. She was terrified at what could have happened to you." Dawn started to say something, but changed her mind. Sam sighed and tried a different approach.

"I'm just saying that you should see both sides of the argument." Dawn shook her head again and put her headphones in, basically shutting him out. Sam nodded and put his full attention on the driving.

Dawn had apparently fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, she was being shaken. She quickly opened her eyes and saw that Sam was trying to wake her. She sat up straight and jumped out of the Jeep. She noticed that they'd stopped at a diner along the highway. Sam didn't wait for her to start walking, just left her beside the car. She glanced around and saw that Talia had already joined Faith and Dean. She groaned before walking to the entrance of the restaurant. It looked like it was going to be even more awkward than she had originally thought it was going to be. She had just sat down next Sam when her phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID and didn't recognize it. A bit warily, she opened it up and answered.

"Hello?" There was silence on the other end, so Dawn tried again.

"Hello?" Just as she was about to hang up, she heard a buzzing noise.

"Leave the Winchesters before you hurt yourself and your friends." Dawn was not in the mood to be threatened.

"Have you threatened many people in the past, because you're seriously lame at it." This seemed to get everyone's attention at the table, because they all became silent. After a few more seconds later, the buzzing came back.

"Leave the Winchesters before its too late or I'll gut all of your little friends like they're fish." Dawn was starting to get a little freaked out, but she wouldn't let it show.

"Right…I'm hanging up now." Again with the buzzing.

"You do that…Dawnie…but who will help your sister in Rome or your friends L.A.? You have been warned." Then the line went dead. Dawn jumped out of her seat and ran outside. The others quickly followed, but she didn't say anything to them. She dialed the Mansion in Rome, knowing it would be early there. Willow picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" Dawn willed her voice to remain calm.

"Willow, is everything alright there?" Willow sounded a little taken aback

"Dawn? Honey, everything's fine. Are you okay?" Dawn sighed.

"I can't give many details, but just keep an eye out okay? Someone just called my cell phone and threatened you guys, I mean they mentioned the house." Willow became very alert just then.

"Okay, I'll have Buffy call you when she gets back from patrol. I'll set up my intruder spells." When Dawn hung with them, she dialed another number. Spike answered right away.

"Dawn, you've only been gone for a few hours, what's the problem?" Dawn didn't hesitate.

"Someone just called my cell phone and threatened you guys…they mentioned the office space. I just want you guys to be on the lookout and be careful." Spike was game.

"Right, I can tell you're in a hurry, call me back with the details of what the hell is going on." When she hung up, she looked at the girls.

"Get whatever food you can and bring it with us. We're not stopping, I think that we're being followed. I mean it, go get food and meet at the cars in ten minutes. We do not stop for sleep, only gas, we just get to our destination so we can regroup." Faith and Talia took off in a sprint towards the diner and Dean followed. Sam stayed behind to keep an eye on Dawn.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Dawn looked at him and she let her emotions run free.

"I have never heard anything like that. It was an eerily deep voice and there was a bunch of static. It kept saying to 'leave the Winchester boys.' He went into detail about what he would do to my friends and where they lived. How could someone know all of that?" Without even thinking about it, Sam wrapped his arms around her as if trying to shield her from everything. Dawn rested her head willingly on Sam's shoulder and let the ripples rock through her body. When he finally let go of her, she looked into her eyes.

"Sam, I have been in several bad situations…one of which was fighting the first evil itself, and even then I wasn't this scared." Sam hugged her again.

"Nothing is going to happen to you as long as I've got breathe, okay?" Dawn knew that she shouldn't believe him, but at that very moment, she did.


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but that's okay. I'm really into this story and can't seem to stop writing about it. Though...I would really appreciate some feedback!_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Dawn honestly believed that she was in over her head. Buffy had called her and she went over everything with her. She'd done the same with the group she was travelling with. Also, she'd been on Speaker phone at Angel Investigations and she went over it with them. Dawn was riding with Sam by herself again. She knew that it was kind of foolish to automatically trust someone because they said they were demon hunters. All of the sudden she was getting mysterious calls, but she really did feel safe with Sam. Angel told her once again to be careful of the two of them. He didn't think that they could be trusted. She'd told him that they were there because she was supposed to be, but he still didn't trust them. Talia and Faith were riding with Dean, and they were going over tactics for the haunting they were going to. Sam glanced over at Dawn and grinned reassuringly.

"Are you okay?" Dawn nodded.

"I'll be fine, that just really freaked me out is all." Sam stole another quick glance at her.

"Understandable." Dawn leaned her head back against the seat.

"You and Dean really made something angry, that's for sure." Sam sighed.

"Okay, I'm going to be up front with you about something." Dawn looked at him through wary eyes. Sam chuckled nervously at her expression.

"I believe I know who called you." Dawn sat up in her seat and glared at him.

"Why would you keep something like that yourself?" Sam shrugged and kept his eyes on the road.

"I told you all about the demon that Dean and I have been hunting…the one that killed our mom and my girlfriend. Well, we've had some pretty close calls with it. I'm talking about face to face close calls. I think it knows that the three of you are with us and it's more than a little worried." Dawn didn't know what to say to his statement. So this was why the coven had sent them there…it did make sense. Sam groaned at her silence.

"Please say something." Dawn shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking that it sort of makes sense now why they sent us here." Sam tried not to look too confused, but he couldn't help it.

"What makes sense about it?" Dawn looked back over at him.

"You're probably going to be having another 'close call', as you said, which is why we were sent to help you. We were told that we had to keep you safe because you were going to end up being a help to us in the future." Sam was silent for a moment.

"Did they tell you anything else about us?" Dawn hesitated, but didn't see any reason to lie to him.

"Well, they told us that you were starting to have…visions." Dean winced.

"You heard about that, did you?" Dawn gave him a puzzled look.

"You're embarrassed about it? I'd be very grateful if I were you." Sam scoffed.

"Grateful that I'm all of the sudden a freak?" Dawn chuckled.

"That's typical, you know. You are handed this amazing gift to help people, and you really could help several people with it, but you don't want it. I'd love to have something like that, Sam." Sam smiled at her passion.

"Okay, I can see your point of view. Just about all of your friends are special, right? You've got slayers, vampires, and witches. To me, that makes you the more special one, not the other way around. You can have a normal life whenever you want to quit and have one. We, on the other hand, will always have this burden. You may not see it as a burden, but it is. When I get visions, and thankfully it doesn't happen often, it's accompanied with blinding headaches, blurred vision, and weakness that almost knocks me out. If we were in a fight when I got one, I'd be helpless." Dawn stayed quiet for a moment.

"That may be why were sent to help you then."

* * *

Later, they stopped at a gas station, and it gave them a chance to separate. Faith, Talia, and Dawn went into the bathroom, leaving Sam and Dean alone for a moment to talk. Dean took the chance and led Sam behind the building so they could be alone. He'd wanted to get him alone for some time now, but he had his head up Dawn's ass as far as he was concerned. When they in the back, Dean looked around to make sure that no one was around them.

"You didn't tell her anything, did you? I'm still not sure that we can trust them." Sam hesitated.

"I told Dawn about my visions, but not my telekinesis." Dean swore.

"I swear you don't think sometimes, Sammy! You shouldn't have done that. How do we know that they're not working for our enemies?" Sam shook his head.

"She already knew, Dean. They know a lot about us, and we know shit about them. Well, Dawn's been pretty open with us, but what about Faith? Talia hardly ever says anything at all." Dean shrugged.

"We're gonna have to catch them unawares and perform our tests on them to make sure." Sam smirked.

"I've already done them on Dawn. While she was asleep I used holy water, crosses, garlic, and silver…your standard tests. I even did the exercise in Latin. Also, I did the test with her hair…she's definitely okay from that stand point." Dean looked at his little brother with admiration.

"Wow Sammy boy, I'm impressed! I thought you were too love sick to be thinking straight, but you had me fooled. Now, all we have to do is find a way to test Faith and Talia." Sam nodded his agreement and checked his watch. They headed back over to the car and found all three girls waiting with their arms crossed and they didn't look happy at all. Dean clapped his hands together.

"Okay ladies, are we ready to roll?" Dawn stepped forward.

"I don't think so, guys." Sam and Dean exchanged a look and Dean chuckled at them.

"Why, what's up?" Faith started to say something, but Dawn raised her hand and cut her off.

"I don't think we're going anywhere with you ever again for that matter. We're going to head to the nearest airport and go back home to Rome." Sam looked stricken.

"Why? Did your sister call you and tell that everything was okay?" Dawn sniggered.

"No, but you don't seem to need or want our help, so we're leaving." Dean scoffed at them.

"Well, that's just fine. We didn't ask for you guys to interfere with us to begin with." Faith couldn't hold it back anymore.

"You know, I'm really going to enjoy wiping that stupid ass grin off of your face." Dean ran his hands through his hair and tried not to look nervous.

"That's it, I've had it. You wanna have a go with me, Faith? Let's go right now!" Dawn stepped in between them.

"Please, she'd totally break you, Dean. No, you don't want our help, that's fine with us. I've called Buffy already and we are leaving, so sorry to have bugged you." Sam raised his hands in a surrender sort of way.

"Okay, I'm a little confused, Dawn, what's happened? We were all getting along great just before we stopped here." Dawn's face hardened.

"We were fine until we heard about the 'tests' you did on me and were planning to do on the girls. Also, you have telekinesis? You should pick your secret meeting places more carefully and not choose to be by the window of the girls' bathroom." Dean winced but immediately wiped it off of his face.

"You can't blame us for being cautious, Dawn." Dawn's temper rose at his words.

"You're the ones that should be cautious? What about us? We took you to our safe places that we never take anyone to. We've told you almost everything there is to know about us, they've even demonstrated their powers! If anyone should be suspicious, it's us! You don't think we know, but you refused to sing in front of Lorne in private! We were trying to help you guys stay alive, but we're done here." She walked over to Sam and glared at him.

"All you had to do was ask you know." Sam and Dean watched as the Dawn and Faith piled into the front seat of the Jeep. Faith and Talia had already removed their things from the boys' car. Talia stood for a moment before she got in with them.

"The seer told us that you two were in grave danger. Despite the fact that you were both complete asses, I hope you don't die." After making this quiet statement, she got into the car so Faith could drive off. Sam and Dean could do nothing but stare after them, and Dean made the comment.

"Well, we really screwed that up, didn't we?" Sam just glared at his brother.

* * *

In the Jeep, Dawn groaned as they got further away from the gas station.

"Faith, Buffy is going to really kick my ass for this one." Faith jerked her head in Dawn's direction, but quickly focused back on the road.

"I thought that you'd called her, Dawn." Dawn winced.

"I did call her and she said under no circumstances were we to leave, but they totally pissed me off back there!" Faith threw her head back and cackled at Dawn.

"Dawnie is rebelling! That's really great of you, Dawn, I've finally corrupted you. It is a good thing we got out of there though, I was about to break Dean in half with those smart ass remarks." At just that moment, Dawn's phone began to go off and Dawn groaned again thinking it was Buffy…only it wasn't.

"Sam?" Faith stole a quick glance at her, only wishing she could hear Sam's reply.

"We're behind you Dawn, so please pull over." Dawn whipped her head around to look out the back window and there they were. She looked over at Faith.

"They're behind us!" Faith grinned evilly.

"They have been for a while now." Dawn glared at her and went back to her conversation.

"Sam, just tell me what you want. I think we've said all we need to say to each other." She could hear a scuffle and then she heard Dean's voice.

"Listen, Dawn, we've had some communication problems between us. Let's stop at the motel ahead and we'll get everything situated, okay? We'd actually really appreciate the help from you guys…er…girls." Dawn sighed with frustration and relayed the message to Faith. Faith didn't respond to Dawn, but after a moment, turned on her blinker, and Dawn went back to Dean.

"It looks like we're stopping."


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry for the slight delay in updating. I've got the next four chapters hand written, I just have to type them up is all. Hope you like._

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!_**Chapter Nine**

* * *

When they pulled into the ratty looking motel, no one spoke. Faith got a room for her and Talia, Dawn got one for herself, and Dean got one for himself and Sam. They split up long enough to put their things into their rooms, and somehow they ended up congregating inside of Dawn's room. She was very angry and she didn't want to listen to anything they had to say, but she apparently didn't have a choice. Faith had said that they should hear them out, but she disagreed. They'd been up front with them from the get go and seemed that Sam and Dean were the ones with something to hide, not them. Dean and Sam looked about as uncomfortable as Dawn felt. She got a small comfort in the fact that Sam was feeling really low at that moment, but it did little to calm her temper. Since it didn't appear that anyone was going to say anything, Dean cleared his throat and began.

"Okay, we'll answer all of your questions. We should have interrogated each other when we first met, but we got kind of side tracked." Faith smirked at Dean.

"You mean that you didn't feel threatened riding with three girls." Dean smiled devilishly at her.

"Among other things, yes, that's right." Dawn was sitting on the bed with her arms crossed, not looking at anyone. Sam didn't know how to make it up to her. He was about to say something to that effect, when Dawn's phone went off. She saw that it was Buffy, so she answered.

"Hey Buffy, how are you?" She heard her sister sigh.

"Are you still having problems with them?" Dawn shot a glance at the boys.

"We're trying to work it out as we speak." Buffy sighed once more.

"I just found out that they refused to sing for Lorne. He's on the call with us, and they're going to sing. I need you to hand the phone to Sam and discreetly tell Talia and Faith to be ready to use force." Not wanting to cause trouble, she got up slowly. She walked over to Sam and handed him her phone. She then walked over to Faith and casually put her head on her shoulder. Sam immediately started to shake his head, which caused 

Dean's attention to shift. Dawn took the opportunity to whisper to Faith.

"Buffy said you may have to make them sing." Faith nodded just as casually. Dawn stood up straight and went to stand by the door. She watched as Faith filled Talia in and they started to walk closer to the refusing boys. Not wanting to witness what was going to happen, Dawn slipped silently out of the room. She had just enough time to sit down, put her head in her hands, and then she heard the thumps, knowing that they'd refused. She put her head in her hands to try and drown out the sounds. After a few seconds, Faith came out with a fat lip. Dawn looked up at her, surprised.

"Who hit you?" Faith chuckled at her expression.

"I had Dean pinned to the wall and Sam sucker punched me. Talia is blocking the window in the bathroom, but we're giving them privacy." Dawn stood up.

"Sam hit you?" Faith continued to laugh playfully.

"Believe me, it surprised me too." After about five minutes or so, the door opened and Sam emerged from the room. He didn't look happy at all and practically threw Dawn's phone at her, and Dawn picked it up without looking at him.

"Buffy, are you still there?" Buffy laughed.

"That was interesting to say the least. They're okay, though. Lorne told me a few things…I'm sending Kennedy to you and I want Talia to come back. After whatever is going to happen happens, Kennedy will come back leaving you and Faith with the boys. Also…Sam set a condition before he would sing. Now Dawn, you're not going to like what I'm going to say." Dawn looked over at Sam, who was watching her.

"What is it, Buffy?" Buffy hesitated.

"Whenever they go a hunt, you have to stay behind." Dawn lowered her head, walked into her room, and closed the door on everyone.

"That's stupid, Buffy, I can take care of myself!" Buffy sighed.

"It's not up for negotiation, Dawn. It was one of their demands, and we 

had to say it was okay. They have my permission to subdue you if necessary." Dawn pursed her lips together, trying to hold her temper at bay.

"That's fine, Buffy, I'll just come home." She didn't give Buffy a chance to say anything, she just hung up. She threw her phone on the bed, grabbed her bag and put in it on the bed as well so she could toss her things in it. She'd been packing for a few minutes when there was a soft knock on her door. She thought about ignoring it, but thought better of it. She opened the door to find Sam looking grim. She didn't say anything to him at all, just went back to her packing, leaving him in the doorway. Sam started to speak, but grew panicked when he saw what she was doing.

"What are you doing, Dawn?" She didn't look up at him when she answered.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing so that I can return home with Talia. Faith can stay, but you're getting a new slayer tomorrow to join her." Sam ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"This is because I told Buffy I didn't want you on the hunts with us, isn't it? You'd be distracting to me, Dawn. Faith and Talia have superpowers, and Dean and I have been doing this for many years. You have to know, that I just don't want anything to happen to you." Dawn zipped her bag up, picked up her phone, and turned to face him.

"That's just an excuse, Sam, and you know it! You wanted some small amount of control, that's all it was. I've been doing this for years as well. Sure, you've been doing it longer, but you don't have superpowers anymore than I do. To try to keep me out of the hunting is just plain condescending. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to call and make flight arrangements for Talia and myself." Sam walked back outside, resigned. When Faith came up to him, he rolled his eyes.

"Do you have to put your two cents in right now?" Faith chuckled.

"Whoa, down boy. Look, Dawn is very much like her sister…stubborn as hell and prideful. I know you were just looking out for her, but you pushed too hard. She wouldn't have gone out on the hunts unless she absolutely had to, or felt obligated to. Unlike us, she doesn't like looking for fights and what not. She wouldn't have gone out on every hunt, but you drew a line for her. You caused Buffy to question Dawn's authority again, and it is 

definitely the wrong button to push. Don't think that you're going to talk her out of this again. I was able to get her to stay last time, but she's mighty pissed. She'll leave with Talia in the morning and Kennedy will be here the day after that.

Sam walked into the room he shared with his brother and plopped down on his bed. This entire situation with Dawn had gotten completely out of hand, and he didn't have any way to make it right. He and his brother didn't want new people to show up; they'd gotten used to the girls and liked them. Sam was remarkably drawn to Dawn, even though he wasn't sure why, but he didn't want her to get hurt. Wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't hear Dean walk into the room. He did, however, feel the smack that Dean delivered to the back of his head. Sam glared up at his brother.

"What the hell was that for?" Dean scowled at him.

"You've ruined it, you idiot! I know you like Dawn; I see it every time you look at her. You had to be macho and demand she sit the hunts out. When, fact of the matter is, she's very capable of taking care of herself. She's very skilled, more so than most of the hunters out there. Now, she's leaving with Talia and we're getting someone named Kennedy. I was just starting to get on Faith's good side, man! She can't stand Kennedy, so that's just great!" Sam stood up, his temper rising.

"Buffy was going to send Kennedy anyway, so get over it! Apparently she's more advanced than what Talia is. Is it my fault that Dawn is leaving? Yes, it is, I admit that openly, but leave me the hell alone about it, okay?" Dean just shook his head and stormed out of their room.

Dawn was more than just upset. She desperately wanted to hit something as hard as she could, so instead she wrote it down in her journal. She still couldn't believe how Sam had acted. She'd actually liked him and it was just her luck that he was an ass. Maybe she'd tell Buffy that she wanted out of the whole 'watcher, slayer' thing. She was so 

tired of trying to fit in with her friends, that she was about to give up. It was just like Sam had said earlier. She could quit at any time and go have a normal life. She could go to college if she wanted to and maybe even get a boyfriend. She could ignore the vampire attacks and pretend to be oblivious like everyone else was. She didn't think she could do that even if she went out of her way to do so. When a knock sounded on her door, she stomped over to the door and jerked it open.

"What do you want?!" She was more than a little surprised when she saw Dean standing on her doorstep, who chuckled at her expression.

"Not having a very good day, are we?" Dawn winced.

"Sorry, I thought you were Sam or Faith." Dean walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Listen, I want to propose something to you, so hear me out." Dawn paused on her way back to her seat and turned to look at him.

"Okay and what pray tell is your proposal?" Dean gulped.

"I like that you're on your guard. Look, I know that my brother can be an ass at times; it's just in his nature. I want to offer you my support. From now on, you'll ride with me instead of him. You'd be more than welcome to come with me on the hunts, I don't give a damn what Sam says. I'd welcome your skill. If Sammy has a problem it or tries to force you to stay behind, I'll just kick his ass." Dawn giggled at how serious he looked.

"You want me to stay?" Dean blushed and looked away.

"I've gotten used to having you around. You're full of very useful information; also Faith is very comfortable around you. She doesn't like this Kennedy, so I have a feeling that I'm not going to like her either. Besides, we've become a unit, and I don't want to break it up, though I understand that Talia has to leave." Dawn laughed.

"Kennedy is definitely a handful, that's for sure." Dean stepped closer.

"See, you have to stay! We get along really well and if Faith won't, I'll start training with you." Dawn regarded him silently.

"You'd really go against your own brother?" Dean laughed for a moment.

"I'd like nothing else, Dawn. So, do we have ourselves a deal? You ride with me from now on?" Dawn considered it.

"I guess we can try it for a bit and see how it goes." Dean flashed her with a huge smile.

"Good! I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Dawn giggled with mirth and shook her head.

"God, you're such a cornball!" He left her with a smile on her face. She picked up her phone and dialed her sister.

Dean exited Dawn's room with a huge grin on his face. Faith was passing by and eyed him suspiciously.

"Why are you so damn smiley?" Dean shrugged.

"I just saved the day is all." Faith scoffed.

"What are you talking about?" Dean glanced back at Dawn's room.

"I just talked Dawn into staying with us." Faith's face lit up and her mouth dropped open.

"Wow, my hero! How'd you do it?" Dean snickered.

"What can I say…I'm just that charming." Faith chortled at him.

"Seriously, Dean, what happened?" Dean went through the conversation with her and Faith regarded him with a smile.

"I really appreciate you doing that, Dean. Buffy has always sheltered her, and she's a very capable person." Dean nodded.

"I agree completely, I saw her up against you. Granted, you were probably pulling your punches a little." Faith made a face.

"I only down play my hits, not my moves." Dean whistled.

"Well, if that's truly the case, we don't have anything to worry about where Dawn is concerned."


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: Sorry that it's been so long between updates. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it! This is a long chapter, hope you like it! _

_PLEASE REVIEW!!_Chapter Ten

* * *

The next morning, they saw Talia off at the airport and Sam didn't make a comment on Dawn staying. Dean hadn't mentioned the new arrangement to him yet. They still had nine hours before Kennedy landed, and they didn't know what to do with themselves. One thing was for sure, Dawn wasn't looking forward to Kennedy being there at all. She always seemed to get in everyone's way and thought she was the boss. When she got there, they were going to sit her down and lay the law down. Dawn was who she was supposed to answer to whether she liked it or not. They'd decided to stop off at a diner to eat, but no one was really hungry and they weren't talking either. Dean, deciding to break the ice, spoke to Dawn.

"So Dawn, did I show you the research we've done so far for the haunting in Phoenix? Man, I cannot wait to get there." Dawn went over everything that Dean had with him and the glare that Sam had shot his way didn't go unnoticed by either of them. She looked up at his smiling face when she finished reading.

"How do you normally get rid of a ghost or spirits?" Dean thought about and then shrugged.

"It really depends upon the situation. Sometimes we have to destroy the remains and salt the grave. Others, haunt because of specific objects and that has to be destroyed." Dawn smirked at him, knowing that it had to be easier than that.

"You do know that there is an easier way, right?" Dean lifted an eyebrow and then motioned with his hand.

"Please share with the rest of the class, because we sure as hell haven't figured it out yet." Dawn's smirk only got wider at his sarcasm.

"I'd have to call Willow to get the details, but there is a spell that I could perform." Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"Magick tricks? I've never trusted the stuff myself...what would it do, out of curiosity?" Dawn stole a glance at Sam and saw that he was pretty much sulking.

"Well, it would make the ghost corporeal and you could just decapitate it...that worked for Buffy once." Dean sat up just a bit, clearly excited.

"That would sure make things simpler." Dawn grinned and shrugged her shoulders. Sam couldn't hold it in anymore and he burst out at her.

"Wouldn't you have to be near it to do the spell?" Dawn looked over at him, her face expressionless.

"Probably." Sam scowled and looked away from her.

"So, you're going to show one of us how to do it, right?" Dawn was saved from responding, because Dean did it for her.

"Now, you know that none of us have the knowledge to do something like that. You are being completely ridiculous about this whole situation, Sammy. I've made a deal with Dawn, so she's going to ride with me from now on and if she wants to come to the hunts with me, than she is more than welcome. She's got the brains and she definitely knows how to take care of herself...end of story, Sam." Everyone waited for Sam's reaction, but when he made no move to make a comment, they all jumped when Dawn's phone started to ring. She hesitated to answer because she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" She was relieved to hear Kennedy on the other end of the line.

"Hey Dawn, I guess Buffy forgot to tell you that I'd be getting in earlier than she originally thought. I hopped on a plane yesterday after she told me my assignment." Dawn looked at her phone in surprise.

"You're at the airport already?" Kennedy laughed at her confusion.

"That's right, Ms. Watcher, so come on and pick me up." Dawn hung up the phone and immediately dialed her sister's phone number. She attacked Buffy with questions as soon as she answered the phone.

"Hey Buffy, I'm just checking in to see what time I should be expecting Kennedy." She heard her sister groan.

"Dawnie, I forgot to tell you! She took a plane early yesterday and she should be there by now. Sorry I didn't tell you!" Dawn didn't mind, she was just relieved that it wasn't a trick or something. When she hung up the phone, she looked at all of the expectant faces.

"Here we go guys, she's at the airport." they paid their bill and left. So that Sam wouldn't have to ride by himself, Faith rode with him.

* * *

They found Kennedy sitting outside of the airport, on the curb. They switched cars long enough to get to the motel and the girls drove the jeep alone. Dawn knew that Kennedy was probably going to run a power trip and steal the show, and Faith had the same feeling. Kennedy was a very skilled fighter and was good at what she did, but she was worse at following orders than Faith was. When they got to the motel, they gathered in Dawn's room again. She called Buffy and put her on speaker so everyone could hear her. They all sat quietly as they listened.

"Okay guys, I'm really glad that you settled whatever dispute you had. I've taken Talia out of the mix for a reason. Lorne said that you were going to face a really big bad. He couldn't say when or what it was. It really upset him though, so we're not taking it lightly. Kennedy is one of our strongest guns, and she's there to help you guys out. When we're sure the immediate danger has past, we're going to need her back. Faith, though she's needed her greatly, can stay with you. We're not sure how long Dawn and her will be with you, but it's for your benefit. Kennedy, I know you're a take charge sort of person, but you report directly to Dawn, okay? She reports directly here, but if she asks you to do something, please do it. She is your watcher while you're there. If you need us anytime, any of you, please call. Dawn, we've added money to your account so you're covering Kennedy and Faith from now on. We'll keep putting money in it as long as you're there, plus, what you have used out of your own money has been put back. Willow is emailing the spell to you that you wanted with ingredients and instructions...good call on that, by the way. Also, she wants to talk to you before you perform it, so call her first. Did I leave anything out or does anyone wanna add something?" Kennedy glanced around the room and shrugged.

"Tell Willow that I miss her, I will be careful, and I love her bunches." This got a smile out of Dawn and Faith, and Buffy chuckled.

"You know her well." Dean and Sam had looks of shock, but didn't comment. Kennedy sighed.

"Okay, catch me up before I go to bed, where are we going?" Dawn was the one to answer.

"We're headed to Phoenix to stop a pretty violent spirit. I'll perform Willow's spell to make it corporeal and you four will try to kill it." Kennedy nodded.

"Rock on, I'm gonna crash. Faith, where is our room?" Faith and Kennedy said their good nights, Dean eventually left too, leaving Sam and Dawn alone. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"Dawn, I'm really sorry about everything. I shouldn't have said you shouldn't go, you're an adult. I'll be honest with you. I like you. I don't have a good track record with girls, and I just don't want anything to happen to you. Also, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about my telekineses. It's not something that I can control or anything." Dawn knew that he was sad, but she didn't think that she could trust him...just like Angel had warned.

"It's alright, Sam. Look, I do like you, I just don't think that it's a good idea for anything to happen between us." Sam tried to hide his disappointment her words caused, but handled it badly.

"Oh, I understand, I just want us to be okay." Dawn looked at him, but couldn't bring herself to smile.

"We're fine, Sam." Sam nodded and didn't linger in her room any longer. He went back to his room, sat down on his bed, and rubbed his eyes.

"Dean, I blew it." Dean looked up from the laptop and raised an eyebrow.

"Now what have you done?" Sam made a face at him.

"I apologized to Dawn and I tried to explain that it was because I liked her. She basically told me to get lost." Dean shrugged, unconcerned.

"Sammy, so what? So, you blew it...bad, but she's going to be around for awhile. I don't think that your shot is completely gone. You just have to give her some space and be nice to her." Sam chuckled humorlessly.

"Dean, her exact words to me were ' I like you too, but I don't think it's a good idea'." Dean grimaced.

"Ouch, the kiss of death. Okay, I take it back...you blew it." Dean sat chuckling to himself while Sam just glared.

* * *

The next morning, they left really early to get back on the road. Dawn made Dean keep his word, so she rode with him. Faith and Kennedy rode with Sam in the jeep. Dawn found herself getting comfortable around Dean, he really was a nice guy. He reminded her of Xander in some aspects, and she told him as much. She was glad that Buffy had laid down the law to Kennedy the night before because she could be very hard to handle sometimes. She kept thinking about what Sam had told her the previous night, too. So, everyone had been right, he liked her just as much as she liked him. Part of her wanted to tell him that she did feel the same way and wanted to give it a shot, but then she remembered how big of an ass he'd been. She wasn't much for guys trying to be all dominating, even though he didn't come off that way usually. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Dean asked her a question.

"So...what's the deal with Faith?" Dawn stifled her girlish giggle.

"Oh you know, bad girl recently reformed. One thing...if you want a real relationship with her, don't get physical. She's a use em' and leave em' type girl. She doesn't mean to, but she told me once that once she has sex with a guy, she loses interest. So, you have to keep her interested long enough before you do." Dean turned slightly pink and nodded.

"Thanks for the info, kid. Sheesh, this feels like I'm trying to get advice from my kid sister, which is weird. What do you mean that she was a bad girl?" Dawn sighed, growing slightly uncomfortable too.

"Faith didn't used to work for the good guys." Dean looked at her, surprised.

"I knew that she looked familiar to me! She's on a wanted poster that I saw, and she was on television." Dawn grimaced, knowing she should have kept her mouth shut.

"Yeah, she kind of broke out of prison to help us. She helped Angel get his soul back, then she helped us fight the first." Dean gave her a look that spoke volumes.

"She broke out of prison?!" Dawn giggled freely this time.

"She's got super human strength...she was only staying for herself. She was 'atoning'. She almost died trying to save Angel, but she's been doing alright since she's been out. There have been no relapses, thank goodness." Dean looked at her cautiously.

"How long was she gonna be in there? The news people say she should be considered extremely dangerous." Dean hesitated and looked out the window.

"I don't think that I should be the one to tell you, Dean. I've really said too much about her past. She's nothing like she used to be, believe me. Sure, I wasn't really around when she was bad, but I have the memories of what she did to everyone and mostly to my sister." Dean knew that he wasn't going to get anymore out of her about the subject, so he changed it.

"So you guys killed the first evil?" Dawn shook her head.

"You can't kill it, there would be no evil in the world if we could. No, we basically destroyed the hellmouth and the first lost it's shot to take over. If Buffy and the girls hadn't stopped it, we'd all be screwed now. I say Buffy, but Spike really did the destroying." Dean nodded, really interested.

"I thought you said that you fought during that time too." Dawn shrugged, she really didn't think her role was significant.

"Xander and I weren't in the same place that Buffy and the others were. We were in one of the three 'hot spots' the Turc'han could escape and we fought those." Dean raised an eyebrow, clearly confused.

"What is a Turc'han?" Dean thought about it for a second, on how to best explain it.

"They're basically super vampires. You can't kill them with just stakes. They have to be beheaded or something extreme when you don't have the super strength the slayers have." Dean shook his head briefly in disbelief.

"You fought them? How did you kill them if you couldn't stake them?" Dawn didn't like talking about it, but she knew he was curious.

"We were in the atrium, there were lots of windows and it was daytime. I used a sword on the ones that managed to get by." Dean banged his hands on the steering wheel enthusiastically.

"You used a sword? You know _how_ to use a sword?" Dawn smiled prettily at him.

"Well enough, I suppose. Buffy's taught me some things." Dean let out an excited laugh.

"That is bad ass, Dawn!" She settled down in her seat and laughed with him.

* * *

When they got into Phoenix the next day, everyone was tired. They arrived in the part of town where the school was, so they got out of their cars to investigate. It was an old high school, and the window's were boarded up. It reminded Dawn of the old Sunnydale high school before they'd remodeled it. In fact, it had such a strange resemblance, that she started to get the willies. Dean, seeing her shiver, put his arm around her shoulder. Sam and Dean exchanged a concerned look, and Faith came to stand beside Dawn.

"Damn, doesn't this just bring back memories. I mean I was comatose for the majority of it, but I did get to see Sunnydale high before they fixed it up." Dawn nodded.

"It's like you're reading my mind, Faith. It looks almost exactly the same, I really hope that this isn't a freaking hellmouth. I've so had my share of those." Faith nodded.

"Tell me about it, when Giles started suggesting we go to Cleveland, I wanted to slug him." Dean looked down at the two girls.

"We really do need to sit down and talk sometime. We have some catching up to do about the past battles you guys have seen." Sam came to stand by Dean and ran a hand down his face.

"I really hope this place isn't like that Asylum we went to that one time." Dawn glanced over at him.

"Care to fill us in?" Sam sighed.

"We were investigating an asylum. A crazy doctor had done experiments on his patients. He was murdered, so we had a crazy ghost doctor who did something to me and I almost killed Dean." Faith clapped her hands together.

"Whoa, sounds like a good time. Look, we're all tired, so we should get rooms. What do you think, Dawn?" Dawn looked at her watch and saw that it was just past noon.

"Yeah, we can get some sleep and come back after midnight. That'll give me time to sleep, shower, and talk with Willow about the spell. I've studied it and it seems simple enough...i just need a handful of rock salt and some thyme." Dean nodded.

"Rock salt we've got...thyme, I'm not so sure about." Faith waved him off.

"We should be able to pick some up at the supermarket." They got back into their cars and drove to the motel. While in the car, Dawn called Buffy.

"Buffy, did you want me to pay for Sam and Dean too?" Buffy paused and then sighed.

"Yeah go ahead. After a time, I'm going to suggest they come to Rome to see our operation, but don't say anything yet. Don't forget to call Willow before you head over to the site." When she hung up, Dean didn't say anything. Sam went into the lobby with Dawn, Dean hadn't said anything to him about the rooms. Dawn walked up the hotel clerk and rubbed her eyes.

"I need three rooms, one single and two doubles, please." The guy gave Dawn a weird look, but passed the card to her. She filled it out it out and got the room keys. She handed one to Sam, who looked surprised.

"Why did you get our room?" Dawn looked up at him.

"Buffy's orders." When she started to walk away, Sam stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Is it going to be like this from now on, Dawn? Awkward and uncomfortable?" Dawn shrugged her shoulders, not looking at him anymore.

"It looks like it." Sam didn't know what to do, so he just followed her outside.

* * *

Once they were in their rooms, Dawn pulled up the spell, using Dean's laptop that he'd let her borrow. She went over all of the information and saw that she could cedar chips in place of thyme, but it might not have as strong as effect. She'd already gotten the rock salt from Dean. Sighing, she turned his computer off and tried to go to sleep, which wasn't easy. How someone could jump from place to place like this was beyond her. She really missed her room and her own bed in Sunnydale. It seemed like she hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep since she'd been in her old house. Later, she woke up to knocking on her door. She groggily got up and went to the door. When she opened it Faith, Kennedy, and Dean were standing on the doorstep looking worried. Faith stepped in first.

"Wow Dawn, one more knock and I was gonna break it down." Dawn yawned big.

"Sorry, I didn't really sleep good." Dean groaned and nodded his agreement.

"Did you hear the noises too?" Dawn nodded, surprised and it caused Dean to shake his head.

"Something or someone knows that we're here. That's why we're here early." Dawn saw that it was barely past ten. She walked over to the table and shrugged.

"Might as well go ahead and call Willow." She grabbed her phone, put it on speaker, and dialed Willow's phone. Willow answered very sleepily.

"Hey Dawnie...you about to go over to the site?" Dawn giggled at her slurred speech.

"Poor sleepy Willow, yes I just need some cedar chips...not thyme." Willow yawned into the phone.

"Okay, that's fine. I just wanted you to call me for the warning. I have no doubt that you can do this spell, Dawn, but there are a few things you have to know. First, make sure that you don't perform it during a full moon. I'm asleep so I can't say for sure, but it's close. Also, the third Latin phrase...if you say it wrong, you'll make this fog appear that'll do some...interesting things, so say it precisely. Now Dawn, you should know there's always a risk when using magick and there is a possibility you could make the spirit inhabit your body. I just want you to have all of the facts for all possible situations." Dean snorted when she finished.

"Okay, doing this spell is completely out of the question, Dawn." Willow chuckled softly.

"Dawnie is not to be underestimated, she's dealt with stronger spells against the first and kept her cool. It's like a warning on a new prescription. The chances of something like that happening are slim." Dawn looked away and blushed. She didn't like to talk about the encounter with the first/her mom. Faith drummed her hands against the table.

"Sounds good, I believe she can do it. We just need to find some cedar for her. Dawn, maybe you should say the spell for Willow to check your pronunciation." Dawn nodded and pulled up the email on Dean's computer. Dean, Sam, Faith, and Kennedy went outside to look for cedar, which they didn't have any luck. Faith swore and hopped into the jeep and took off. Dean walked back into the room just as Dawn was finishing the spell and heard Willow's reply.

"Goodness Dawnie, you're getting so good at that! You didn't mispronounce anything. Just say it to yourself a couple of times so that you'll build your confidence. Good luck and call me when you get back." Dean fixed Dawn with a serious stare.

"Are you sure that you're up to this? We can always do this the way we normally do." Dawn grinned at his concern.

"I'll be fine, Dean, but thanks for asking." They assembled outside the motel, waiting for Faith to get back. When she pulled up, she threw a small bottle at Dawn.

"We could find any cedar, so I got this at the store, hope it counts." Dawn nodded.

"It's thyme, so it should work fine. Let's get going, we look suspicious milling around here this time of night." The piled into the cars and started back towards the school.


End file.
